Broken Bonds
by Loveless1310
Summary: It hurt. Dean could not deny that simple fact. This night had been full of pain and sorrow and now two families were once again separated.
1. Chapter 1

So, just kinda my thoughts on what Dean had been thinking since Cas got called away….. Not meant to be any sort of slash but I guess if you want, it can be seen that way.

I know it's probably not very good but all well. I kinda like it. Hope you do too.

It hurt. Dean could not deny that simple fact. This night had been full of pain and sorrow and now two families were once again separated. Part of Dean wanted to yell. He wanted to scream his head off until things went back to normal.

How could Sam actually drink demon blood? Why was Cas acting like a heartless bastard again? What had happened over the past few months and how could they return to the way things were before he went to Hell.

So now Dean was in his car, parked in front of Bobby's house. If he listened hard enough, he could probably hear the protests of Sam from somewhere under the house in the panic room. Dean didn't want to listen. He turned up his music louder and Metallica blasted through the speakers.

The events of the night played over and over in his head. Heck, the events of the past two days were rolling by like a movie in fast-forward. Continuously playing in a loop. Starting from the dream in which Castiel told Dean they needed to talk in person. Dean got the distinct feeling that Cas wanted to discuss Urials betrayal and that of other possible enemies among the angels.

Then they found Cas's body, his vessel. Jimmy. When Dean had seen Cas lying unconscious, he was gripped with fear. The place was torn apart. What if Cas had been killed by one of the other angels for helping Dean to much? He was, of course, filled with relief when he saw the body breathing and shook Cas awake only for that fear to return when Jimmy spoke and said that Castiel was gone.

Part of Dean wanted to send Jimmy home on the next bus but part of him knew the demons would never stop hunting him. The vessel of an angel might still hold secrets the vessel doesn't even remember. They had to keep him with them to protect him and his family. It was for the best.

In another instant they were at the place where Jimmy's family was being held. Being captured by Lilith's goons. He wanted so badly to protect Jimmy's family and reunite them, but he had failed. Then Lilith shot Jimmy and all Dean could think about was Cas still being in there. Feeling that pain and slowly dying.

There was very little time for thinking after that. Cas revealed himself in Jimmy's daughter and everything became a blur of fists flying and pain. The only thing Dean knew for sure was that a demon was strangling him and that Cas, possessing the girl, had saved him. He then looked at his brother and the world seemed to slow. Sam had demon blood surrounding his mouth and chin. It disgusted Dean to look at Sam and he felt Cas beside him, almost matching his disgust. Dean felt something inside Cas cringe when he looked at Sam and knew that part of the angel wanted to smite his brother. Truthfully, Dean couldn't find a reason for a moment to stop Cas if he tried.

Finally Cas was back in his normal vessel and Jimmy was no longer a target for the demons as long as he was still inhabited by an angel. Jimmy's family would be safe as well for angels can never go back on their promises. Dean was almost happy to have Cas back in the form he was most accustom to seeing the angel in but then Castiel spoke. His voice the cold, disembodied, and devoid of emotion. Castiel's words cut so much worse and so much deeper then any knife of Alistair's.

"_I serve Heaven, not man and especially not you."_ Then he turned to leave. It took everything in Dean to not just curl up on the ground right there and then. But there were more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with. He called Bobby the first chance he got and told him everything. Bobby decided that the panic room would be the best place for Sam to be.

So now Dean sat in his trusted Impala, the only thing left in his life that made sense. The only constant and Dean's stability. Sam was no longer his brother and Castiel was no longer his friend, or anything that even resembled an acquaintance. Dean had lost the rest of his life in one night all because Heaven couldn't stand Castiel having emotions, for that is what Dean knew this had to be about.

And he had to admit, it hurt to not have his brother or his angel. He felt utterly alone and just wanted things to go back to before Hell, before Sam died. When hunting the bad and evil was the only thing he had to worry about and when his brother was still his brother and not a servant to a demon bitch. And especially when he still thought that angels were fairytales that his mother used to tell him about. Back to when the only pain Dean ever felt was physical and easy to overcome. The pain that could heal with a small amount of time. Now he had two holes in him and he didn't know if they would ever heal.

Good? Bad? So totally out of character? Review and tell me what I can fix. I'll do my best to comply. Please review!!!! It will make Castiel love you even more


	2. Chapter 2

So, now I'll write the episode focusing on Cas and kinda what happened to him. Still not meant to be slash just friendship but take it how you will.

* * *

Castiel needed to talk to Dean. He had to make sure that Dean knew the threat he was facing. He knew that even in Dean's mind the other angels would be able to hear what they were discussing if they tried. It was not a safe place to communicate. They needed to talk in person. Where Cas could put up the right protection for eavesdroppers.

Castiel swiftly entered Dean's peaceful dream and was surprised at first with the lake he saw in front of him. It was not filled with fire and there was no screaming to be heard, just Dean, sitting on a small dock with a fishing pole in his hand.

In any other time, Castiel would have stopped to admire the serenity of the place Dean had dreamt about, but this was an urgent matter and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

Castiel appeared beside Dean and handed him the sheet of paper with the instructions to where Dean needed to go. He left as swiftly as he appeared and sensed that Dean had awoken and was on the move. He also sensed that something else was diverging on his current position. There was little time to act as one of his brothers, Gabriel, came down and dragged him out of his vessel. Castiel managed to stay in control of his energy so it did not release in one explosive burst as he was separated from the world of humans and taken home.

Gabriel was the most devout of the arch angels and Castiel knew why he had been taken away. His siblings saw that he was starting to feel emotions the more time he spent in the human realm and especially with Dean. They feared that he was coming to close to falling and joining the demons in Hell.

Castiel could not be mad at his siblings for not understanding. They were only trying to protect him from his own fetish with the humans.

"Hello Castiel." Gabriel said with a small, controlled smile. Castiel knew this pleasantry would not last much longer for Gabriel was never one for drawing out a conversation. "We know what you were going to tell Dean and you know you can't. He is not allowed to know what lies ahead of him."

Castiel glared at his brother, his eyes cold. "You know very well that because of Uriel's betrayal things are different. He needs to know what he's going to be facing so he will be more prepared for it when it comes."

Gabriel's smile turned malicious and there was a strange glint in his eyes. "The human must not know anything brother. You already told him to much when you spoke about the prophet's angel. Your love for these humans will get you into trouble one day. I am here to reeducate you on where your first loyalties should lie."

* * *

Castiel awoke from unconsciousness to the sound of Jimmy yelling at him. His body burned as he remembered the promise he made to keep Jimmy's family safe. An angel can never go back on a promise. Gabriel let Castiel go with no argument for he also knew that an angel's promise is unbreakable.

Castiel appeared just as Sam and Dean were dragged in by three demons to stand in front of Lilith. Every ones attention was focused away from the girl and Castiel knew she would make a fine vessel. He entered her as discreetly as he knew how and waited till the time was right.

He was not expecting Lilith to shoot Jimmy. He did not foresee this event but knew that Jimmy had to die now and he would be in peace. Then the demon came for him. The shock was evident on the demons face as Castiel reached out with his new hand to touch its forehead. In an instant the demon was exercised and sent back to Hell.

Castiel then broke the ropes to take care of the other demons. He stopped momentarily in front of his old vessel and then moved on to help his charge. It took little effort to send the demon back to Hell. He looked at Dean and made sure his charge wasn't hurt severely and then they both turned to assist Sam.

Castiel's skin crawled and he almost heard Dean's heart shatter as Sam looked back at them, demon blood around is mouth. It took all of his will power to not smite Sam there and then. Somewhere in the back of his mind Castiel knew that if he hurt Sam, Dean would never help them win the war, so he refrained himself.

He let Sam take care of freeing Jimmy's wife as he went to crouch beside his old vessel. He felt the pain emanating from the man but knew that soon he would be safe from the world and home again.

Jimmy stared into Castiel's luminescent blue eyes as he begged for his daughter to be free. "It doesn't matter. Take me. _Me_." Castiel could not help but feel sympathy for the human. His body had gone through so much over the past year of being a vessel and was willing to go through many more years like it just to save his daughter. He could not deny a dying mans wish. "As you wish." he answered as he placed his hand on Jimmy's forehead.

He felt the sensation of leaving the little girl's body and returning to one he was accustomed to. He quickly healed the wounds and cleaned the clothing of blood and grim. He was once again in Jimmy's body and part of him was glad of that. He did not want to put the girl through everything her father had had to go through.

Castiel knew he had to leave. Much had happened in the last two days and he needed to rest a little. On his way out though, he was stopped by his charge. "Cas, hold up. What were you going to tell me?"

Castiel knew Dean would want to know everything of what had happened but he couldn't talk to his charge like he did before. The others would come back and carry out their threat. Castiel would not allow that.

He turned back to Dean, face emotionless and eyes cold. "I learned my lesson when I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you." His voice was ice and he saw the hurt that appeared in Dean's eyes. He couldn't stay there, not that close to Dean or he would break. He turned once more to leave and escaped while he knew Dean was still looking for answers he'd never receive.

Castiel fled as fast as he could. He needed to be by himself and away from anywhere that his siblings would be able to find him. He felt pain. He felt sorrow. What his brother did was to help Castiel from falling but he could already feel it. His emotions growing every time he was around Dean and this night was no different. The pain and confusion that showed in Dean's eyes at his harsh words made Castiel feel terrible and he knew this pain would not go away.

He felt Jimmy inside him. In his own little corner of his mind. Crying silently because he was separated from his family again. He may never see them again and he knew this. And somewhere far away, Castiel felt his charge breaking, all alone with no one to guide him. No one to comfort him because his brother was a monster and his guardian angel was not much better.

Castiel wanted to be by Dean's side in this moment of pain but his brother's threat still hung in the air and Castiel would not risk taking the chance. He focused solely on the ice land around him and let the cold take all his feelings away from him. Preparation for the next time he would interact with his charge again.

* * *

So, I'm probably going to do at least one more chapter with Dean confronting Cas about what happened to make him act so cold. Don't know when I'll have that up though. It will probably explain my ideas of what happened to Cas and what this threat is. Be looking foreword to that coming soon ^-^

Oh and reviews will make Cas love you lol


End file.
